Jealousy is a Coveted Art
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Envy wants to be assured of his beauty, and he also wants be assured that Greed his one and only lover, as jealousy is such an indecent subject…


**I LIKE THESE TWO TOGETHER BECAUSE THEY'RE OPPOSITES, AND OPPOSITES ATTRACT! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, AND DON'T BASH IT IF YOU DON'T, PLEASE. MUCH LOVE!**

**Summary: Envy wants to be assured of his beauty, and he also wants be assured that Greed his one and only lover, as jealousy is such an indecent subject…**

Jealousy is a Coveted Art-by PS

Envy flopped down on the bed, his face mashing into the sweat-soaked pillows, his whole body trembling with the aftermath of the pleasure he had just faced. Greed knew just how to play his body so that he reached his prime much too quickly.

As the wiry framed man panted into the mattress Greed exhaled deeply behind him, the hot puffs of breath landing on Envy's exposed back and neck. It made delicious tingles go down his spine.

"Hey," Greed called out to him, calloused hands reaching out to stroke down the smaller one's sides, "you're beautiful."

The warmth that surged through those words tasted like Father's approval, invigorating, very much wanted, and everlasting once said.

It was a routine of theirs now; Greed would fuck him relentlessly, then, in the heated aftershock he would assure the green-haired man of his beauty and passion. It was mind-blowing, and Envy would preen for hours after, or, at least until their next bout of aggressive sex.

Now though, it seemed that Greed was done for the day as he sighed almost happily as he sat up on the bed, reaching over to find his leather pants and tug them on.

Envy watched him as he dressed, the coldness seeping once more into his bones; this was the part Envy hated, watching Greed go. Go to conquer the world, go to consume his much liked drugs, go to ensure more power for himself, go to fuck some strange girl.

That last part always got to Envy the worst, he wasn't named that for a reason, after all.

After more silence Greed finally stood up, grabbing his vest from a nearby chair and pulling it on, completing his look while holding his glasses in his left hand.

He glanced back at Envy then, still spread out on the bed, his hair hanging into his face, lilac eyes hooded and feral as he looked up at the spiky-haired man.

Greed put on a false grin, holding his hand up in a salute before he started swaggering away, "see you next time," he called over his shoulder, "it was fun, babe."

Envy's non-existent heart clenched at those words, wondering jealously how many others before him had heard it…

What the fuck did he think he was doing?!

Envy stood at the entrance of the Devil's Nest, intent on talking with his sibling, but, when he entered the bar he had found Greed being caressed by some sleazy hooker who only wanted him for his looks.

The thought of 'looks' made Envy cringe but he ignored the feeling and sauntered further into the room, disregarding the pounding music and strong scent of alcohol as he stopped a few feet from his brother's couch.

Both Greed and the girl looked up at him as he did so, the girl looking angrily surprised while Greed showed no emotion on his face, or in his eyes.

Envy put his hands on his hips, staring straight into those dark amethyst pupils, "we need to talk." His voice was rougher than usual, but this was urgent, or, at least, that's what he was going to say it was.

Greed began disentangling himself from the girl's grasp, "I see. Shall we go downstairs to talk?" His question had a double meaning, but Envy didn't pay attention to it, his own insecure feelings and anger mixing together in the pit of his stomach to make a vile concoction.

"But Greed," the girl, who was still sprawled on the couch cried, "you said we could spend the night together!" Her whiny voice made Envy twitch, and his bred instincts made him want to destroy and stake.

Greed reached over and fitted a lock of her golden hair behind her ear, "maybe some other time, all right doll? I've got business to attend to right now." He winked at her and the girl giggled noisily, nodding her agreement at the thought of a future proposition.

Envy crossed his arms across his chest, willing himself not to turn around and glare at the girl as he followed Greed to the entrance of the secret stairs…

The minute they were alone together Envy whirled on his brother, "what the hell was that?!" His voice was cracking, and he knew he must look insane with this eyes revealing his true nature.

Greed leaned against the closed door, his hands stuffed inside of his pockets, "I was just chatting with Tatiana; can't I do that?"

So the bitch had a name.

Envy frowned at the other man, "like hell! I came to tell you that Father wants you back on his side, but apparently you don't need that advice, seeing as you're doing just fine on your own!" He tried to push past the taller male but Greed caught him, wrapping one arm around his waist while the other hand held onto his wrist, pulling him close so that they were nearly touching.

Greed's uncovered eyes flickered over his face, "what's the problem?"

The problem?! Envy felt like blowing up, but, instead, he glared at the other homunculus, trying to jerk his wrist out of the strong grip, "obviously nothing if you don't get it." His voice dripped with sarcasm, but the more he struggled the closer he was brought in.

Greed's face was set into a scowl and he brought the other homunculus closer to him, hands gripping so that he couldn't escape, "fine," he said lowly, "I guess I'll have to force the answer out of you another way."

Before Envy could react he was slammed against the closed door, his body shuttering at the impact as Greed ripped his skort off of him, the fabric falling to the ground in pieces as the taller male licked up Envy's throat, making the green-haired man's head tilt to the side to allow him room.

Envy protested, trying to push Greed off of him one-handed before that hand was captured with the other one, Greed dragging Envy's shirt up so that he could suckle at the pale nipples below him.

"I'm going to take you," Greed breathed against the smooth chest, "fast and hard, just like you obviously want; I'll take you like you ought to be taken."

Envy squeezed his eyes shut, panting as one of his legs was brought up to his chest, Greed hauling him closer, fingers wet from his own saliva as he played with Envy's balls and hole, making it slippery, making it wet for him, just like he wanted.

Prepared for the rough scrape of wood against his face as he was turned around Envy gasped loudly when he was entered this way, Greed's cock sliding in and up his channel with smooth course as Greed panted against his mouth, licking across the pale lips before him as Envy opened his eyes amazed.

This was the first time that Greed had taken him face to face; usually, Envy presented the taller homunculus with his back, but now, it seemed to hold more meaning as their breath mingled, Envy tilted his head a bit so that their lips could mash together as Greed started up a hard pace that vibrated Envy's entire being.

The force behind Greed's thrust shook him entirely, and it felt oh so good that Envy could only cry out, trying to muffle the noise by pressing his own face into his own shoulder, but, before long Greed tired of that, wanting the sounds for himself, so, he pressed Envy hard against the door and lifted his hand to the green-haired man's cheek so that he had to cry out loud, the sounds stifled when Greed took possession of his mouth.

"You are mine," Greed said minutes later, grunting out the words with a particularly hard thrust that made Envy see stars, "just like the world is mine, you are mine. You belong only to me."

Envy huffed out a angry laugh and grinned tiredly, "greedy bastard."

The black-haired homunculus smirked back at him, revealing those sharp teeth, "that's my name, babe." He took Envy's mouth once more, swallowing the noises the other man made as he met his end, the sticky release jutting out to stain Greed's shirt and arms.

Greed thrust twice more before he too took his end, pushing in deep while he came, letting his seed shoot deep into that still tight passage, letting it coat those walls so that Envy knew who he belonged to.

Envy panted breathlessly as Greed gently eased his member out of his still spasming hole.

They stood there, Greed still partly holding him up as the seed began to run down Envy's thighs.

The jealousy prone homunculus sighed after a moment, "I didn't like seeing you with that girl." His voice was surprisingly soft, and his had was tilted down, face hidden behind hair.

Greed started, trying to keep the surprise off of his face. He knew that Envy was a jealous prat, hence the name, but, he never imagined that he would get jealous over Greed. The fuzzy feeling of completion in Greed's chest was overwhelming and he grinned after a moment.

"Good," he said into Envy's ear, liking the feeling of the silky hair on his skin as he moved closer, "but, you don't have to be jealous. I was waiting for you to come to me, and I needed someone to get me drinks while I waited."

Envy looked up then, violet eyes blazing as Greed laughed at him, "there, there," he consoled the smaller male, "no need to be jealous…you know, you're the first one I've done it face to face with."

Envy's eyes widened in surprise and his swollen lips parted, "what?"

Greed lifted the other leg of Envy's into his arms and as the man wrapped those limbs around his waist he moved over to the dingy couch in the room, setting them down on it so that he could look at the other homunculus, "sex is always rough and brutal with me, and I just want the satisfaction of it, so, I never look at the faces of my partners…until now."

Envy glared at him after a moment of silence, "if this is some way to trick me into caring for you-"

"No," Greed said, smiling, "you already care for me. I just wanted to assure you that you're special," he paused, contemplating, then continuing, "and that you're the only thing that's beautiful enough to look at."

Envy didn't say anything, but he leaned closer to Greed, leaning back on his arm and letting him take the weight of his body, then, finally, he said, "good."

And the assurance was complete…

**SO, DID YOU LIKE IT, LOVE IT, HATE IT? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! (BTW, NO SEQUELS, I SUCK AT THEM AND NEVER REMEMBER OR FIND THE MOTIVATION TO WRITE THEM, SO DON'T ASK ABOUT IT PLEASE)**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!**


End file.
